SUMMARY The primary goals of the Administrative Core are to maintain, support and monitor the activity of each shared core facility that comprises the Emory Neuroscience NINDS Core Facilities (ENNCF) while ensuring compliance with NIH guidelines. The Administrative core will streamline core activities, facilitate and co- ordinate access to the cores and aid and enhance collaborative interactions amongst established and junior faculty. The Administrative Core will provide for the organizational, financial, and central informational needs of the overall center. These functions will serve to tie the five cores together into a common center, termed ENNCF. The personnel of this core have extensive experience in the management of service centers. The Aims of this core are: 1) to provide administrative oversight for coordinating and scheduling the use of core facilities, maintain, support and update each core-associated website, manage internal budgeting for each core and the entire Center, coordinate and track all purchases, schedule routine equipment maintenance and software upgrades, and prepare and submit progress reports in a timely manner; 2) the Administrative Core, in conjunction with the Steering Committee (comprised of the Directors of the Center, the Directors of each of the Cores, Dean for Research in the Emory School of Medicine, two investigators with qualifying Projects and the grant administrator) will provide a clear and detailed plan for managing ENNCF by ensuring appropriate a) prioritization of services, b) dissemination and access plan for each core, and c) timely generation of activity report for each core. The Administrative core will also ensure fair rates are applied for each core service with timely rate overviews, ensure compliance with NIH guidelines and ensure smooth functioning of each core and resolve conflicting issues that may arise; 3) The Administrative Core will provide an environment that fosters collaborative research utilizing state-of-the-art technologies and multidisciplinary approaches amongst core users by: Hosting seminar presentations by core users and investigators, facilitate (i) accessibility of core services to junior faculty and (ii) interaction with appropriate established investigators, with the goal of providing strong support particularly useful and important for rising, new investigators, develop and maintain an active, dynamic and informative Center website that will be linked to the homepages of other neuroscience related sites and centers on campus; e.g., the Center for Neurodegenerative Diseases (CND). The goal of this website will be to enhance the visibility and effectiveness of the Center while providing details for core services offered. With these activities, the Administrative Core will ensure effective, productive management of the Center as a whole.